Siriusly In Love
by Sierra Sitruc
Summary: A spunky Lily Evans, aloof James, and clumsy Sirius bring this tale to life--of how perfectionist, goody-two shoes Lily Evans, has one spontaneous night and falls--Siriusly in Love. L/J FLUFF FICLET! PG for the over use of the word 'damn' and suggestive


**¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ **

**¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤**

** ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤**

_**Siriusly In Love**_

_ By_

_ Sierra _

_ Sitruc_

**_Summary:_**

_A spunky Lily Evans, aloof James, and clumsy Sirius bring this tale to life--of how perfectionist, goody-two shoes Lily Evans, has one spontaneous night and falls--Siriusly in Love. L/J FLUFF FICLET!_

**UN-BETA-ED**_ LOOK OUT!_

_Lily Evans: red hair, green eyes, good looking, and pretty much your average witch. She was a perfectionist, always doing things by the book. A large tendency to overreact though, and to exaggerate. Not to mention quite uptight about a lot of things._

_James Potter: black hair, brown eyes, good looking, and pretty much your average wizard. He was mischievous and clever--a disastrous combination. Easy going, and pleasant for the most part._

_Sirius Black: black hair, black eyes, very good looking, and pretty much the strangest wizard. A very extreme person. Always doing crazy things in the most tremendous way._

_In saying that Lily never did ANYTHING spontaneous would be a lie, because there was one crazy time in Lily's fifth year of school that she did something on impulse, it was crazy, stupid, and down right out of character for her. She would tell you in public that it was just that and not to try it yourself; but in secret, she would say it had been the best time of her life and that she advised everyone to live a little every once and a while._

_If it weren't for James and Sirius, Lily would never have lived at all. She would have forever been trapped in her world of regulations and perfectionism. _

_Now, here is the tale of how Lily Evans did something spontaneous--and fell Siriusly in love._

**¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤**

**Lily's POV**

**If** I'd of known _then,_ what I do now--I would never have agreed to this. Honestly, it's completely_ stupid_...Running around in the middle of the night! We're going to get caught, I'll be in detention, killed--or _worse_...expelled from Hogwarts! 

Maybe that was bit extreme...No, I'm never extreme, just _exaggerative. _

I have found myself in one of Hogwarts many hallways, but never before have I been in one of these _said_ hallways in the middle of the night, past curfew--breaking more school rules then ever before in my _entire_ life! Now, that is a **_fact_**.

I've never been so _stupid_, or idiotic or--anything before! It's all Sirius Bloody Black and James bloody Potter's fault! If they hadn't tricked me into this...Idiots they are, they make this silly decision of mine, look _brilliant-_-and that's _saying_ something. 

It all started when they accused me of being a boring old hag, well, they said I was a_ 'little McGonagall_' actually, but that's beside the point, and there's no real difference anyway. 

Continuing, once that accusation happened, I had to defend myself! Which ended up with them daring me to sneak out _with them_--at 3 in the bloody _morning_! To make matters worse...we're_ **STEALING**_! Yes--one of the greatest wrongs one can do. It's one of the 10 commandments, and _I'm _breaking it! _Me_! Lily Marie Evans! 

It doesn't stop there...No...We're not just stealing _any_ old thing--we're stealing potions ingredients! From the _ potions_ laboratory! The **_private_** laboratory of Professor_ Higgins_! The head of the _Slytherin _house! He'll wring our necks for sure if he catches us...

And that's _nothing_ compared to what Filch will do if _he_ catches us...I'll bet he hangs us by those manacles in his office...

What do we need those bloody old potions ingredients for anyway? Those things aren't even in our curriculum. The Marauders will probably end up using it for no good things--like turning Dumbledore's beard pink, completely and utterly _useless_ and not funny in the least bit! 

What could James and Sirius even_ need_ the fang of a vampire for? In all frankness, I don't want to know.

Oh _what_ was _THAT_!? 

A small screech at the end of the hallway where we were sneaking under an invisibility cloak (_probably stolen)_ had stolen me from my previous thoughts.

I overreact sometimes in certain situations, which is why I practically _fell _into James' arms in an attempt to get out from underneath the crowded cloak. 

He grinned at me and his glasses reflected my frightened face. _Idiot._

The _nerve_ of that boy! He steadied me, probably trying to make me look even_ more_ stupid then before. For all I know this is one elaborate setup, to get me in trouble with Filch.

James held up a finger that signaled me to stay quiet. As if **I** was about to jump around flapping my arms around like a headless_ chicken_! 

I glared at him viciously, and Sirius glanced back at the two of us. Most likely wondering what was going on. It was very cramped in this cloak, which was why their friends Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin had decided to stay behind. Either way, Sirius was bit too close to me for my liking--and I think that was James' _hand_ on **my**_ arse!_

I whirled around, ready to smack him--only to find myself a bit too up close and personal to James for my liking. I gave him one hateful look before righting myself, paying attention once more the the sound that head startled me in the _first_ place. 

Of all the things it could have been--a bat was not one of them that I would have chosen. I felt myself growing pale, and my knees wobbled. I grabbed the closest thing to me (James) and threw him ahead of me for protection, because that bat was flying_ right_ at us!

James snorted with laughter and Sirius joined in as well--they tried to keep themselves quiet, and finally managed to after a brief moment. 

The bat was gone, and we continued down the hall, this time at a faster pace then before, maybe it was because it was late at night and we were breaking rules...or maybe it was because I was shoving Sirius in the back making him run down to the dungeons...

We made it down safely, and I let out a whoosh of air in relief. I was still alive, and had my permanent record intact.

James got us through the locked door, and then through another passageway that needed a password. I really, _really_ didn't want to know how they knew how to get through here--that map Sirius was holding might be the key--but they won't let me see it, so how can I _tell_? 

Bloody idiots they are, and I _can't_ seem to say it enough!

_Idiots_...

I admired all the ingredients Professor Higgins had, for Slytherin he _knew _his potions...Maybe I should be nicer to the man--or **not**. There in front of me, was a preserved shrunken **_ head_**; yes, definitely _no_ respect_ still _for_ that _Professor.

Sirius and James didn't even _bother_ to be quiet now, as they collected what they needed; I kept watch. Important job, very important..._Not_. I mean--if you are capable of doing two things at once, there is no need for the look out. I think they were just keeping me out of the way--or maybe even trying to make me feel important...Ha! As if any of the things the Marauders let me do, could possibly make_ me_ feel important...

**Idiots!!**

Really, I need a bigger vocabulary--what are some synonyms for 'idiot'. Imbecile, numskull, scatterbrained, freak, clown, dumb arse, the _Marauders_... Hmm, I ran out of ideas. 

Being the look out is boring...Unless of course something happens--such as Mrs. Norris coming by the entrance and _meowing_..

Speaking of which--there's Mrs. Norris! 

"Shut up you two!" I snapped, closing the portrait I'd been looking past. "Mrs. Norris is right outside!" 

James and Sirius froze what they were doing (_shoving bottles into an unmarked bag_). They exchanged glances for a moment, and just continued what they were doing, at a much faster speed.

"We'll hurry it up and skedaddle on out of here." Sirius instructed. I didn't even _think_ to say something about his strange use of _'skedaddle'_. One of my favorite words to use, actually.

Sirius and James finished up, and I picked the cloak up off the floor where they'd _conveniently_ dropped it at my feet. We clamored under it, now with even_ less _room, because of that bag full of _**dangerous**_ ingredients...Who _knows_ what could happen if we tripped and fell--and the ingredients broke out of their containers and mixed together. Probably an explosion, with _my _luck. 

We snuck back out of the room, Mrs. Norris was already gone--out to inform Filch of our whereabouts, _no doubt_. 

I was in back of them this time, and James was in front of me, and Sirius in the lead once more. _Good God_! My fate was in the hands of_ Sirius'_ directional skills!

We stumbled up some stairs, my breath was coming unevenly--most likely because I was scared to pieces...But, I'd never admit to it in _public_--I**_ am_** a Gryffindor after all and sneaking about breaking rules shouldn't scare me as much as it does.

Sirius was the one carrying the bag of potions ingredients, and I should have known it would have been a hazard; because half way up another stairwell--he _dropped_ them! I heard breaking glass, and sizzling--_right_ before my foot crunched on the mess getting whatever had been in that bag--all over my foot.

I took a step backwards, hearing James and Sirius cursing. I looked down at my now visible foot (I was out from under the cloak) and noticed the rubber on the soles of my shoes was **melting**! 

I let out an embarrassing squeal, and ripped off my shoes, which were now making boiling sounds and hurled them away from me. What else _had_ they collected? I couldn't remember... 

James had stepped out from under the cloak, and did a little dance, as he too pulled off his shoes. Sirius seemed to be the only one not effected by his accident. The bag and James and mine's shoes had gotten the worst of it. The bag had deteriorated from all the powerful substances--actually the step had gotten quite a bit of the potion ingredient mix too.

"Oh_ Merlin_! You broke the stair!" James exclaimed, taking note of the ingredients, eating away at the stair. James whipped out his wand, trying to fix it--but we couldn't have known now, that this stair would be forever, from then on, known as 'the trick stair.' Many more accidents would come from this first accident. 

"Sorry." Sirius said sheepishly, coming out from under the cloak. 

"You owe _me_ a new pair of shoes." I told him angrily, and he only grinned. 

"While you're at it, buy me a new pair too!" James griped.

All was silent for a moment until--

"Yes _my sweet_...They're near aren't they? Where were they?" 

**Filch**.

I had the decency not to scream, but I panicked and almost fell backwards. 

James and Sirius, with great experience in this area ducked under the cloak and soon a disembodied hand grabbed my arm and pulled _me_ in too. 

I couldn't steady my breathing, so James clamped his hand on my mouth and plugged my nose until I hit him because I _ was _suffocating. 

We managed to get up the stairs, but Filch was right in our faces--that's when we all realized something...James' shoes and mine were at the scene of the crime. Maybe the potion melted them away...

Filch immediately found the mess.

He let out a snarl, and said, "_Students!_ I know you're around here! Come out! I will find you." I had half the mind to obey him, but James knew me well enough to grab hold of me to keep me from giving us away.

"This looks like 5,000 galleons worth of damage!" He growled, and I shivered. I had always been afraid of him, now I was even _more_ afraid...

Sirius and James pushed me onwards, I kept stubbing my toes on stones that were jutted out-_-I missed my** shoes. ** _If I wasn't careful, I was going to find myself flat on my face.

James, apparently, was having the same trouble--because one moment everything was fine--the next we were all sprawled on top of each other in a heap. 

I hadn't meant to--but I shrieked--falling on top of a Marauder or two will do that to you.

"Students out of bed!" Filch cried, and I heard him running towards us. I caught James' eye, and suddenly_ knew_, that he wouldn't let me get into trouble if he could help it. I couldn't tell you how I knew this, but I did...I _trusted_ James Potter, whether_ I_ liked _it_ or _not_. 

The three of us scrambled up, and didn't even bother with the cloak--we ran into the nearest class room, and shut the door. 

Breathing hard, we leaned against the door for a moment. "Guys...I have an idea." Sirius said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. I knew I had no choice but... to go with it.

"Out with it Black." I tried not to pout, I _ hated_ being so helpless.

"I'll go out with the cloak and distract Filch--a diversion of sorts. He'll never leave the area otherwise, and we'll never get back to the common room. I'm sure I can lead him off and confuse him, and then get away myself." Sirius explained.

It sounded very insecure and unsafe...But what else_ could_ I do?

"How'll we know we're in the safe zone?" I asked, sighing.

"The map of course." Sirius said, tugging out a piece of parchment and thrusting it at James, who nodded.

"Go for it...And do be careful--Filch wasn't that far off when he said that the potions were worth 5,000 galleons." James said, his tone earnest. "You could get suspended..."

"I know, I know...Don't be such a McGonagall." Sirius winked at me when he said that, but I chose to ignore the insult. 

"Hey wait a second!" I said, as Sirius was about to leave. "That means--James and I won't have the cloak--we could get caught..."

"Yes, but you won't be pinned for that big incident back there, now will you? Just say you two were out for a..._walk_?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows as he said that and I felt myself blushing profusely. 

"Don't worry Lily, if we're caught--none of the Professors will hardly punish_ you_, because you've never done anything wrong before. If anyone has to worry, it's me." James reassured me, but it didn't work too well.

"I'll be going then. Good luck escaping." Sirius said, invisible, and the door opened and shut. 

James studied the map, and I tried to peak over his shoulder to look _myself_, but he wouldn't let me see, and I was too short to see anything at his head level. He was 6'3...and I'm just a meager _ 5'**3**_. My mother always said I would have a growth spurt_ soon_...She's been saying that since I was 10 years old, and 5 years later, nothings happening. 

You know, with this time I have to actually _ look_ at James...He's not half bad. Okay, that'd be lying--he was very handsome, but I never bother to appreciate it, because after all--he was a pesky troublemaker most of the time. Teasing _me_, bugging _me_, laughing at _me_...Always at **me**--sometimes I wondered... 

_Nah_...Not possible. 

His glasses gave him, the _much_ needed intelligent look. Not nerdy, but smart and.._.clever_ even. His hair though--it practically ruined the glasses effect. His dark black hair went up every where, and more then once a day, I have the urge to run my fingers through it and..._fix it_. Yes,**_ fix_** it. It was very messy after all.

Upon studying his body--it was nice. Quidditch, even if it seems like a leisure sport--isn't. Especially for a chaser--he's got very muscular arms, broad shoulders, and from what it looks like through his robes...Maybe even a six pack...He _HAS _to work out...

He's dark skinned--I think he's got some sort of Asian ancestry--or something...It's nice, like a permanent tan, something I can't accomplish, no matter how hard I try. I'm always milky white, some people find it an attractive color...I'm not so sure, I prefer dark skin...

I look at James' chocolaty brown eyes, to discover he's been staring at me. "What are you thinking about?" James asks, looking down at me. 

"You." I answer absentmindedly, before I realize what I've done. Then I do realize what I've done, and correct it. "_And_ how long we're going to be stuck here together." 

"Oh, I see." James grins at me--a very _nice _grin. _Really_, if he weren't so good looking, I'd punch him! He's just laughing at me, I can see it in his eyes.

I turn away, blushing furiously and he continues to study the map. 

This is definitely the last time I get talked into one of these late night soirées with the Marauders...

James and I are both thrown from whatever thoughts we'd had--by the sound of a cat meowing viciously--as if it'd been_ kicked_...

We burst into quiet laughter, knowing that Sirius was behind it. I always knew he was crazy, running out freely into the Filch filled corridors, dropping dangerous ingredients, always leaping into the unknown--but_ never,_ did I think he would kick Filch's cat.

"I can't believe he _did_ that!" I whispered. 

"Me either." James laughed, now that was something, Sirius' best friend couldn't believe something he'd done...I guess, even those closest to Sirius could never predict what he might do. 

An hour later, James said we'd better leave right then--because Sirius seemed to be having trouble distracting Filch, and this was the farthest away Filch had been all night.

"We'll have to be quiet, he's only a few halls down." James told me.

"Right, right." I replied, unthinkingly. 

James kept hold tightly of the map, watching it closely as we walked through the halls, unshielded. 

Every little noise had me on edge, but I kept my breathing pace, normal and quiet. My palms were sweaty, and I had to repeatedly wipe them on my robes. 

James was far more collected then I, and ever so often--I would catch him smirking at me. 

_Idiot_..._ **Imbecile**_, ** whatever! **

I _really_ don't like James Potter right now. 

We went up several flights of stairs, and it wasn't until--maybe the 8th or 9th, that we ran into trouble. The stairs changed on us, making us go out of our way by at least a _twenty_ minute walk to get to the Gryffindor Tower.

I heard James curse quietly...Then again, then again.

"_James!_ Hush!" I whispered to him. 

"It's not the stair case...McGonagall is right around the corner now! She hadn't been before--now she's right up in our faces! What's she doing awake a five in the bloody morning anyway?!" James growled, mostly to himself. I hadn't realized just how late it really _was_. Thank _Merlin_ for Fridays...

James grabbed my sweaty hand, and I noticed, I wasn't the only one who was a bit nervous. I laughed inwardly at James' sweaty hand, I was amused. If we hadn't been in such a desperate situation, I would have said something clever, but I kept my mouth shut.

There were no classrooms in this hallway so James and I traced our steps back (very, _very_ quickly). We raced through the halls, and took a few different turns to keep us away from Filch.

"Oh! What a bludger in the head!" James moaned, as he stopped for a breather, and to glance at the map (still holding my hand I might add). 

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"We're...practically surrounded." James muttered dejectedly. "Filch is to our left, if we go back we end up with McGonagall, and if we go right we end up with Flitwick and if we go forward...Well, unless we leave the school entirely, we'll end up right at Higgins' claws." James informed me.

That was bad, _very_ bad actually.

"We're going to take a walk outside, Lily." James told me in a casual tone. 

"James! I didn't bring my cloak--and it's snowing outside, and I have no shoes." I pointed out, sounding very motherly.

"I'm aware of that_ Lillian_, but it's either that--or get detention. Take your pick." James snapped at me. You know, that boy is a pain. 

"Fine." I pouted, following his quick pace. I could hardly keep up with him, I think he might just be trying to lose me...

We arrived at a statue of 'Lilia the Lovesick' (how many jokes involved me and this statue? Too many.). James grinned at the statue, giving his best smile--even**_ I _**felt my knees get a bit quivery, and the statue opened up to a secret entrance--outside. (Lovesick with James...I see...)

It was freezing outside, the first thing I noticed. My feet melted the snow and soaked my socks _AND_ I was shivering uncontrollably.

"We'll just wait out here until McGonagall leaves, then it's safe again. You know, all the teacher's prowl about since the Dark Lord attacks got really serious." James told me.

_Obviously._ Did James think I was a complete _dolt_ or what? "I was aware of that." I said simply, trying to hide my teeth that were chattering. 

"Are you cold?" James asked.

That's it--James is the most ignorant boy on the planet! 

"Because, if you are..." James' cheeks turned a light shade of pink, that had nothing to do with the cold. 

James shook his head, and just put his arm around me--apparently, trying to get me warmer...I found it oddly endearing, and found myself surprisingly less cold.

From this position, I could look at the map. It was a map of Hogwarts, something I had already guessed. There was me and James...McGonagall, Flitwick, Higgins, Filch--and there was Sirius, scrambling up to Gryffindor Tower. He'd escaped Filch, and was about to find James missing from the dorm. A work of genius it was.

I was getting really cold now, despite James' efforts. I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer...

"James--think of it this way. Would you rather A. Freeze to Death or B. Get a Detention." 

"B." James said immediately.

"Good choice, let's go!?" I said, shivering, and James nodded and got us back through the statue with three taps of his wand. 

I felt the warmth of the castle, and almost cried. That's how happy I was...

Sad, but true.

"We might still have a chance." James whispered in my ear, making my back tingle. "Remember to be quiet." _Yes James,_ like I'm going to go screaming like a banshee through the halls...

If we stayed out long enough, we might get away with the excuse of having '_gotten up early_'. It's about 5:30 now...So it _might _just work... 

That was when I realized something, a thing that could get me_ and _James expelled. 

"_James!_ Our _shoes_!" I squeaked...Yes, I'm ashamed to say, **_I_** squeaked.

"Oh bloody Merlin's beard!" James yelped, it was almost humorous... 

"They'll be able to tack us to the potion ingredient mess!" I hissed. 

James' eyes looked worried for a moment, and as I glanced at the map--I noticed McGonagall was**_ right_** _on top of us_...Not literally, but you catch my drift. 

"Here then, take off your robes!" James instructed, I looked at him curiously, but decided not to ask. 

"James Potter, if this weren't such a tricky situation as it is, I **_wouldn't_** be doing this." I said quietly, undoing the clasp of my robes. 

"Drop them over here, that way it'll look like one big pile of clothing--our shoes _COULD_ be in it, but they _won't_ be...Nobody has to know." James whispered to me. 

I felt rather silly, in just my muggle pajamas--then I noticed what _James_ was wearing and felt my face burning. _Whoa_...I needed some _water_! 

James didn't seem to be embarrassed at all as he stood there in boxers, but, I think I was embarrassed enough for the **two** of us. _Yes_...He _does _have a six pack and one hell of a nice tan...

I'm surprised he hadn't_ froze_ while we were outside!_ Really _though...You'd think we'd of all had more sense not to go traipsing around at night in what we wore to bed... But, _damn_, was I happy _HE_ did.

Of course, I should have _known_ James would think me over dressed...That explains the evil grin on his face. "Lily...I think you need to take off something else."

"Why?" I asked innocently. _Yes, act innocent Lily--it just my save your life_. I told myself.

"Because, we want to make it look like McGonagall interrupted us--just before things got really hot and heavy." James told me in a '_aren't-you-dumb_' voice. 

I made a sound that probably sounded like a chicken, just as it realizes it's head is about to be cut off. 

"J-James...A-aren't there other...Much nicer looking ways to get out of this?" I asked, trying to calm myself. I can't believe I'm this nervous anyway! Just_ because_ I'm stripping down in front of one of the hottest boys in school, doesn't_ mean _I have to get nervous!

"Just do it Lily!" James hissed, McGonagall was almost there--I could practically see her shadow coming down the hall. 

I started fumbling with the bottom of my shirt, and _I guess_ James--upon a one second decision, decided that it would be easier--if he stuck one hand up my shirt and pinned me against the wall.

Well, if this wasn't thrilling--I didn't know what was. 

The next moment, James glanced at the hall--and saw McGonagall come around, and he kissed me! He had the nerve to kiss me!_ The idiot_! I am so going to get him later...Right _after _we're done with this...Because it is really nice...I mean, _at first_ it was awkward--and I bit tight lipped...But after that..._Mmm_.... 

Of course, just as it was really getting good and after my top had disappeared altogether (I had a bra on, thank _Merlin!)_ McGonagall showed up. _Damn_ that woman! 

Surprisingly, I wasn't as embarrassed as I thought I would be--Maybe because I was terrified of McGonagall, and that furious look she had on her face..._I'm not positive_. 

"Mister Potter! Miss **_EVANS_**! What are you two _doing_!?" She screeched at us, her face had in between the time she saw us and now--gone very red and blotchy.

"Well, we_ HAD_ been enjoying ourselves--but you interrupted--." James started to explain, and I would have laughed had I not been facing death by McGonagall.

"I did not ask for you to **EXPLAIN**!" She growled at him, and I had the decency to tug my shirt on. 

"Well...technically you did." James said. "What are you doing up so early anyway McGonagall?" James said, making idle chit chat with a Professor...The _idiot_! 

"Mister Potter, I do advise you to stay quiet for the rest of the conversation." I wanted to ask, 'how could they have a conversation if only one person was talking?' but I thought it wise not to.

"Right." James said, with a nod, picking up our robes and giving me mine and taking his. We thought--that to keep ourselves from getting in trouble we should just hold onto them.

"Miss Evans, what are you--and Mister Potter doing...No, not what were you doing--just--oh..." It seemed I have McGonagall quite tongue tied. 

"Well, in all honesty. James and I thought it would be a good idea to get some _full-frontal_ snogging in early in the morning when no one was around--but it turns_ out_, people _were _ around. Sorry Professor we didn't mean to frighten you. We just got a bit carried_ away_..." I explained. 

"B-but--you and Mister Potter?!" McGonagall just couldn't get over that fact.

"Yes, I happen to find James _very_ attractive--have you _looked_ at his bum lately?" I inquired. Over to my right, James snorted with laughter. McGonagall turned a deep shade of red, before finding her voice again.

"Miss Evans, I suggest you and Potter get back to the Gryffindor Tower, before I find my head and give you two the detention, you most_ definitely_ deserve."

I grinned at James, and we ran off hurriedly away from McGonagall. "That--that was hilarious!" James laughed at me.

"It was, wasn't it?" I said, giggling. We stopped outside the portrait of the fat lady.

"You know...Back there--I'm sorry if I offended you...I know I probably got a bit too up close and personal for you." James said, blushing...It was so cute on him.

"It's fine, no harm done." I said, waving it off. 

"Good, then...You won't mind me doing it again." James said, and before I could even think to duck or something--he was kissing me again. This time a lot more was involved...Tongues, more lip action, a lot more touching (on my part, I don't think James can't touch me anywhere he hasn't already--then again, after that...) I felt my face heat up. 

"Err James." I said into his mouth. "That's a bit too far for one night...or morning." I corrected.

James pulled back. "Oh...sorry."

_Idiot!_ Lord, men are_** stupid**_! 

"Um, I have to go...Bye James." My voice came out squeakier then I would have liked, but I didn't have anytime to see his reaction, because I said the password and ran through the portrait hole.

I got to my dorm, and saw that the clock said 6:00 am on it with, 'keep on sleeping' was on the front. 

Stupid Potter...I mean, he is an**_ idiot!_** I will never, be able to say it enough.._.Never_...He should die a very slow and painful death! What came over me to even_ concede_ to that! 

I don't like him--not one bit...

Okay, I'll not lie to myself. I do like him, he's hot, sweet, funny--but very stupid. But the stupidity and idiocy it outweighed by the cuteness and sweetness... 

Oh no...I've gone an done it.

I've fallen_ Siriusly _in love.

Why do I say this? If you read between the lines, you can see I_ like_ James...And Sirius is an extreme person--no one else is as crazy as him. Sirius is silly, crazy, _unpredictable,_ heartbreaking (look at his ex-girl friends) and almost everything you can possibly connect with love. 

Also, Sirius and serious sound exactly the same--so it proves my point. I've fallen Siriusly, seriously, extremely, insanely, stupidly, unthinkingly in love...Now what to do?

Damn James Potter and his wonderfulness! 

**ˆ¤ˆThe Endˆ¤ˆ**

** ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤ˆ¤ˆ¤¤¤**

_**A/N **Really, I was in a funny mood when I wrote this...I hope it doesn't scare off my faithful reviewers! LOL Enjoy and look out for my Christmas fic coming out sometime this week._

_*~Sierra~*_


End file.
